


a moment to get lost in

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's house is too quiet, Rory's is too loud, it's only natural they solve each other's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment to get lost in

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sex between two consenting teenagers. I don't really think that deserves an archive warning but I'll mention it in case.

There were some moments, moments like these, that a person could just get lost in. Lying there, under the sheets of Amy's twin-sized bed, they just stared, didn't speak. Amy had never been the best at talking (at least about what mattered), but Rory was good at listening, and through these little glances they communicated a hundred things. It was in the way she could look at him a certain way or their toes would brush together and they'd both start laughing for no reason other than they were together and just so engrossed in each other.

Rory's parents had been fighting (again) and Aunt Sharon was out (again), so he had ventured over to her house for calm and company. While few would consider Amy Pond when searching for calm, her particular brand of chaos had become his normal through years of exposure. There was something comforting about her spontaneity when dealing with something as terrifyingly unpredictable as the divorce his parents didn't want to admit they were getting.

Amy was a lonely girl, never quite feeling like she could settle in Ledworth or be comfortable in the stagnancy of its energy. Rory always seemed so right here, like he ran at the same speed, but even if there wasn't a place for her in the town, there was a place for her next to Rory, and that kept her frustration at bay. Tonight though, he wasn't his usual self. His every movement had a weight to it, even his voice, and eventually she found herself kissing him just to give him something better to do with his mouth.

That kiss turned to lying on her bed and her on top of him, kissing as if they'd never have the opportunity again, which turned into her pulling a box of condoms out her bedside drawer and giving him a questioning look. His eyes went wide and he looked at her as if he were trying to make sure, despite their few weeks of sort-of dating, she hadn't mistook him for one of their more handsome and confidant classmates. But she just looked back with a sincerity he rarely saw and said if he'd have her (as if it were a question), she wanted him, and it looked as if he needed her just as badly, and he responded that _of course_ he'd have her, he was a teenage boy and she was about the most wonderful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

And so the box of condoms turned into uncertain fingers working at her blouse buttons, joking speculation on his sexuality when he couldn't quite figure out the finer points of bra removal, and her much more steady hands making quick work of his trousers. Despite Rory's obvious nerves (and Amy's more well-concealed ones), the entire act of undressing each other felt as if they'd done it a hundred times before and had both wondering why they'd waited so long to get to this. Still, they both knew now was the time.

It wasn't her first time, but it was Rory's. Though he initially made an attempt at climbing on top of her if only to do it right, she rolled him over without much hesitation and secretly, he was glad. He wanted to get this right so badly, and really, he should, considering how long he'd been wanting it, but there was always that little ball of nerves telling him he'd make an absolute fool of himself and she'd never want to sleep with him again. Of all the ways to impress Amelia Pond, his abundant sexual prowess was probably not the best, but he found that if he just let things happen, his body seemed to know what to do even if he didn't.

When they finished, she slid off him and laid on her side, propping herself up with one elbow. He wanted to apologize for something, for finishing too quickly or for just lying there while she did all the work or for being generally rubbish in bed, but Amy beat him to it with a smile, a laugh, and a promise that he'd he'd get plenty of time to hone his skills. Suddenly, Rory didn't feel quite so awkward and unsure, and impressive feat for someone that practically breathed insecurity.

Eventually, Rory'd have to go home, Amy would be reacquainted with how loud footsteps are in an empty house, Rory would sit through yet another Williams family dinner where the house might as well have been empty for how quiet it was, and Mels would probably make fun of them, because somehow she always just _knew_ when something went on between the two of them. Neither of them were thinking about this now, though. They just stared and made no attempt to wipe the ridiculous grins off their faces, letting themselves enjoy this one moment, lost in it, secretly hoping to never find their way out.


End file.
